The invention relates to a head restraint, in particular for a motor vehicle.
A head restraint for a vehicle seat is disclosed in the publication WO 2005/097545 A2, in which at least one partial component of the head restraint facing the head of the seat occupant may be displaced as a result of an accident under the action of a drive device from a position of use toward the head of the seat occupant into a safety position. Similar head restraints are also disclosed in the publications DE 100 47 406 A1, DE 10 2006 046 975 A1 and EP 1 491 394 A1.
A head restraint for a vehicle seat is also disclosed in the publication DE 102 02 598 A1, in which a comfort adjustment option is provided.
Often, for the actuation of the comfort adjustment and/or the alteration of the comfort adjustment device the actuation of an operating element is required, such as for example a push button or the like, which in a motoring situation results in reduced safety and also results in the comfort being impaired.